Crusaders, Chapters 1 4
by SinisterGB
Summary: When the world is in need... when an ancient evil threatens the world, two teams of heroes must team up to save us all... two teams thrown together from out of the depths of time...


Crusaders: Chapters 1 to 4.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was the year of 1883 that I first experienced some of the most life changing events that I, Dr. John H Watson have ever encountered. I have never allowed these accounts to be published, but if you are reading this paper, it means that I have met my demise.  
  
This is how the highly unusual tale began:  
  
I was sitting in my favourite armchair in the abode of my dear friend and partner, Sherlock Holmes at 21B Baker Street. My colleague and I were discussing the importance of a healthy mind and body, my good friend, you see, whilst having many virtues, has acquired the unhealthy habit of smoking opium regularly after dinner.  
  
"My dear Holmes," I said, "Opium is a drug, and all drugs, if not taken on prescription, can and will, alter the mind, it causes delusions and hallucinations, and I have even been unfortunate enough to have met someone who assumed that he could fly!"  
  
Holmes stood up and took a sip of brandy, obviously he was about to counter my argument with some ancient philosophical quote, and he usually does! But it was at that moment that there came a sharp rap at the doors. I had, at least for the moment, being spared the humility, of him winning the debate.  
  
I rose from my chair and approached the door, the visitor knocked again impatiently.  
  
"All right, I'm coming" I shouted, it is possible that the knocker heard me, as that was the last time the rapping was heard! I opened the door, only to be confronted by four men wearing the most unusual garments I had ever seen in my entire life, some sort of all in one work suit, tan in colour, but to top this they wore even stranger accessories! On their elbows they wore a grey pad, there was a transparent yellow tube leading from their leg to belt, on their arms was an odd red and white logo, and on their chests was a black patch of material, embroidered with what I could only imagine was their surnames; Venkman, Stantz, Spengler and Zeddemore, I did notice that the one called Spengler had an odd device that looked like it could fit in your hand was attached to his belt.  
  
The four men, aside from their cloths seemed usual enough, I was surprised to see a black fellow though, he was the one called Zeddemore, I did my best to hide my shock and invited them in.  
  
"Oh, do come in good sirs, take a seat, my name is Dr. John Watson and this is my colleague, Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." As if I had said something amusing, the one named Venkman burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, come off it! What are you? Part of a museum?"  
  
I was extremely shocked and uttered my distain, but he just shook my hand heartily and introduced himself.  
  
"Dr. Peter Venkman, how ya doin'?"  
  
The man was a doctor, how interesting, I would have taken great pleasure in talking to him, maybe we could convince Holmes to stop smoking if we worked together, oddly though he spoke in a dialect unfamiliar to me.  
  
"You're a doctor?" I said, "What's your field?"  
  
His reply was intriguing.  
  
"I have degrees in parapsychology and psychology,"  
  
"Parapsychology?" I remarked, what field of medicine is that?  
  
At this Holmes interrupted.  
  
"Parapsychology is the study of the supernatural world, a load of rubbish if we ask me!" Holmes replied just as one would expect.  
  
The four visitors sat down, the three that I had heard nothing of introduced themselves.  
  
"Dr. Egon Spengler"  
  
"Dr Raymond Stantz, but just call me Ray"  
  
And finally:  
  
"Winston Zeddemore"  
  
"Are you doctors in parapsychology as well?" I asked.  
  
The two doctors nodded.  
  
"So what brings you to London then?"  
  
It was Raymond who answered.  
  
"Business trip, we encountered a slight problem though, do you mind if we use your computer?  
  
This took me by surprise, I glanced around, confused, Holmes passed Egon Spengler a newspaper; they seemed to be able to relate to each other.  
  
"A what?" I asked.  
  
"A computer, don't you have one? May we use your fax then?"  
  
I was really confused now; I was about to answer when Egon interrupted.  
  
"Ray, they don't have a computer, a fax, and most likely no phone!"  
  
"Why?" Ray asked.  
  
Egon passed his associate the newspaper and pointed to the date. I was watching, bewildered!  
  
"July 10th, 1883" Ray said this slowly, as if he was attempting to comprehend some difficult conundrum. "Is this today's date?" he asked me.  
  
Honestly enough I answered him with a simple yes. Almost as soon as I said this he seemed to break out in a sweat, his colleagues looked flustered also.  
  
"It must have been some temporal displacement in the space time continuum," Ray said addressing Egon.  
  
"Possibly, or maybe some sort of a worm hole." Egon replied.  
  
I was beside myself with confusion, Holmes on the other hand, merely watched on, unfazed.  
  
"Look" I said "perhaps it would be best if you explained you're self's, what it is exactly that you do, and how you came to arrive at my good friend's door.  
  
It was Ray who answered me.  
  
"We're the Ghostbusters" he said, "A long time in the future, the 21st century, we have a business where we capture ghosts using modern technology."  
  
"I'm sorry," interrupted Holmes, "But, I am a man of science, I believe what I see, and I have no time for ghost stories, they belong around the camp fire!  
  
"Please Holmes, let them continue," I asked.  
  
"Very well!"  
  
Ray continued his account.  
  
"We set up in the nineteen eighties, and we have prevented numerous apocalypses, and captured numerous ghosts."  
  
"How do you capture a ghost?" Enquired Holmes, "Surely it is impossible to hold something that may pass through walls!" He said this with some contempt and it was Egon who answered:  
  
"We know that ghosts have a very strong negative charge, so we invented equipment that stripped electrons away from energy, the equipment then fires a beam of energy consisting purely of protons and neutrons, the beam fuses with the ghost allowing us to move it. The ghost is then placed into a device with a charged field where the ghosts can be held indefinitely."  
  
This appeared to make sense to Holmes and he said no more, Ray continued with his tale.  
  
"After saving the world from Gozer the destructor, Vigo the Carpathian, Lucifer and Samhain, the spirit of Halloween we were world wide heroes, we were called to London to rid the tower of a most terrible ghost. In mid battle there was a blinding flash and we felt ourselves falling, it was then that we found ourselves in the middle of the street, outside in the pouring rain, we discovered that we had lost all our equipment except for the thing that Egon has on his belt!"  
  
At this Egon handed me the odd device from his belt, I looked at it, the device was unlike any machine I had ever seen, it was neat and smooth, there was a square section on it with blinking lights, I must say I was quite un nerved by it. I handed the device to Holmes who examined it.  
  
"Well?" I asked, "What do you make of it?"  
  
"Nothing like this exists in this day and age, it is made of metal, but this panel of flashing lights. I can no longer be in any doubt that our unfortunate visitors are from another time."  
  
"But how is it possible?" I asked.  
  
"A tear in the space time continuum, too difficult to explain in the little time we have." Said Holmes  
  
I was taken aback, but had learned to accept it when Holmes refuses to share information, he handed the device back to Egon.  
  
"What do you call this device?" I asked.  
  
"A PKE meter." Answered Egon "We use it to detect ghosts, it is the only equipment that we have left"  
  
"Call me a sceptic," said Holmes, "but is it possible for you to show us one of these fabled ghosts?"  
  
It was Peter who replied first.  
  
"Sure, when's good for you?"  
  
"Tomorrow would be best, I think, as I am sure you are aware it is getting very late, oh, and Dr Venkman? Congratulations on your recent marriage."  
  
"How the hell did you know about that?"  
  
"Elementary, my dear doctor, you are wearing a wedding ring, it is fairly clean, indicating that it is either new or recently cleaned, and it has none of the tell tale marks that a cleaning would leave."  
  
"That's amazing!"  
  
"Quite" I muttered.  
  
"And now my friends it is time for bed," Said Holmes as he headed for the door "Assuming that you have no where else to go, you may stay here, I am afraid I have no spare sheets or beds, you will have to make do with the settee and chairs!"  
  
With that Holmes took his leave. I was alone with the "Ghostbusters"  
  
"Well, err, goodnight to you dear sirs, I must say this whole experience has proved most fascinating, I shall see you tomorrow."  
  
As I said that I headed to the door, the Ghostbusters said their goodnights and I left.  
  
The next morning I awoke remembering absolutely nothing of the previous day's contents! It wasn't until I was fully awake and dressed and I was eating my breakfast that I remembered today's engagement.  
  
"A ghost hunt!" I chuckled to myself.  
  
I was excited, and couldn't wait to get underway, so I wolfed down my breakfast and headed out the door, making my way towards the abode of my dear friend, Holmes!  
  
The walk to Holmes' was a very strange one I might add, by this time everything said in the previous day had returned to me, it left me very confused I shall say, paranormal exterminators from the future, my head was spinning, let me tell you! It wasn't long before I arrived at my colleague's door; I gave a polite knock and entered!  
  
Inside, the Ghostbusters were already up, along with Holmes. Ray, Peter and Winston were relaxing on chairs, Egon however were involved in a heated debate.  
  
"The human body DOES have a soul!" Remarked Egon.  
  
"How can you say that without proof?" Countered Holmes.  
  
"I have seen prove!"  
  
"Can you show me this prove?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Maybe today!"  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
As interesting and thrilling as it was to look upon Holmes engage in conversation with a man who could possibly be considered his equal, I decided to interrupt!  
  
"Ah, good morning my dear friends!" I said.  
  
Egon and Holmes discontinued their conversation and greeted me, the other three helloed me also.  
  
"So," I said, "Are we all ready for today's ghost hunt?"  
  
"Sure am," Replied Peter, "Just so long as your friend is!"  
  
"I am as ready as I will ever be, we have all eaten our fill, and I have no current case to work on." Answered Holmes.  
  
"Excellent" I said, "Shall we be off?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Holmes interrupted Ray.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to get these gentlemen the proper attire, it has occurred to me that, if seen in the public by daylight in these tan uniforms, it will most likely draw attention to us all!"  
  
"Good idea!" I said, "Dr. Spengler is around your height, and I am sure I can find appropriate garments to fit Dr. Stantz, Dr. Venkman and Mr Zeddemore."  
  
With that I left, I returned within the hour with three smart looking suits, which my friend's guests quickly donned, Egon was already dressed in one of Holmes' finest!  
  
In less than ten minutes we took to the streets, London was filled with the hustle and bustle of a Saturday morning, the rich smell of the market filled the air. Egon was leading our team, he was driven by the odd handheld device, which I now know to be a PKE meter, though what that stands for I have no idea! I was feeling thrilled, but if my friend was, he didn't show it.  
  
We walked around London for half the day, strange glances were passed our way, as none would have seen a PKE meter, though I expect in the year two thousand they will be common place machinery. We were worn out, and had discovered no signs of a ghost of any kind; I was just about to suggest that we try again tomorrow when Egon cried aloud.  
  
"Eureka! I've got something!"  
  
Excitement stirred within me; finally we were near to finding something!  
  
"What? What is it?" I enquired.  
  
"To put it in your friend's terms, the game is afoot!" Replied Egon.  
  
I must say I found this remark very funny, though it seemed Holmes was slightly put out! We began to jog down the street, following the readings from the meter. We arrived at the old cathedral; the readings were apparently from here!  
  
"This is it! This is definitely it!" Cried Ray excitedly.  
  
"Calm yourself." Said Egon, as he began to scan the front door of the cathedral, "The readings point to a class 5 full roaming vapour, I must inform you all that no elimination will be possible without all our equipment."  
  
"Most certainly, I understand fully, and if I see scientific proof of this paranormal entity, then I shall shake your hand Dr. Spengler!" said Holmes airily.  
  
"Well," I remarked, "Shall we go in?"  
  
The four Ghostbusters took up the front line, and kicked the doors in, we all stepped inside, and the place was deserted! Following the readings, Egon took us up to the altar.  
  
"This is the origin!" Egon said.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the chapel doors slammed shut with a mighty clash! All off us except for Holmes and Winston, who remained composed, jumped round in terror.  
  
There was an evil cackle that filled the room; I can only describe it as demonic!  
  
"Die, all of you." Growled the voice.  
  
"What in God's name was that?" I asked with fear flowing through me, my legs were shaking, my cloths drenched with a cold sweat, I could feel myself clutching at my trousers and my heart racing.  
  
"Shit." Said Winston, this was the only reply I got.  
  
We ran to the doors and attempted to pull the giant things open, our attempts were in vane, the doors blocked by some otherworldly nightmare!  
  
"Well Holmes!" I said with contempt, "What do you make of that!  
  
"I must admit it seems strange, but I see no reason to jump to con."  
  
Holmes was interrupted a tremendous wind struck up, our hair blowing everywhere.  
  
"This is not good!" Remarked Egon.  
  
There was a tremendous bang, and the stained glass windows shattered, minute fragments of glass fell to the floor, the pew exploded in a flash of light and the benches began to overturn, steadily the path destruction approached us.  
  
We pummelled on the door, but it was no use, it was stuck fast! We turned to see the anomaly was almost upon us, when a fearful creature burst out of the floor and roared.  
  
"RUN!" Shouted Peter.  
  
We scattered, the creatures eyes glowing an evil red, it pursued Holmes, and quickly had him hanging in the air by a leg, the monstrosity roared at him, and opened its mouth wide, revealing rows of sharp, yellow, teeth.  
  
"Hey, Over here!"  
  
Peter had emerged from the corners to heroically rescue my friend and colleague.  
  
It worked too! The creature dropped Holmes onto the floor, and began to approach Peter, backing him into the corner. At this I noticed the altar wrecked on the ground, a bible was strewn across the floor, I dived for it, thinking it may have been of some use, but I was immediately thrown back against a post, it felt like the life had been sucked from me. I was helpless,  
  
I watched on as I saw Peter still threatened by the ghost, suddenly Ray Stantz leapt out of the shadows and snatched at the bible seconds after a bolt of lightening struck the spot. Ray leafed through the pages, and stopped.  
  
"In the name of the father the son and the holy ghost, demon, be gone!" Ray had begun to chant a line from the bible, the creature howled in what seemed pain, it lost interest in Peter and advanced on Ray. In the name of the father the son and the holy ghost, demon, be gone!" The creature was seconds away from the good doctor, it's eyes glowing, seemingly filled with a joy derived from terrorising us. "In the name of the father the son and the holy ghost, demon, be gone!"  
  
There was a mighty howl from the ghost, and a brilliant white light came from nowhere, the demon combusted and was seen no more.  
  
After slowly gathering our wits, we congregated in the middle of the room, I don't know about Holmes, but I was ready for a breakdown!  
  
"It seems like I owe you an apology and a handshake!" Retorted Holmes, slightly unnerved!  
  
Holmes extended his hand, and Egon took his hand and shook it gladly.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand," said Holmes, "What happened to the ghost? I thought that you couldn't eliminate them without your equipment!"  
  
"That is a very good point! Does anyone know what happened?" Enquired Egon.  
  
"I think I can explain that," said Ray, "I think we exorcised it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Exorcism, it really works, I grabbed a bible and read out an exorcism."  
  
"But exorcisms are just folk lore!"  
  
"So are ghosts." Remarked Holmes.  
  
"All right, good point!" replied Egon.  
  
"So, are you saying that we DID bust the ghost?" Asked Winston.  
  
"It would certainly seem so!" Said Egon.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Egon!" Said peter, excitedly, "How long are we stuck here for?"  
  
Peter had suddenly grown very excited, his eyes glinted, as if some sort of insane idea had just occurred to him.  
  
"Till we find the ghost that brought us here, very unlikely, or till we find another temporal anomaly, either way a very long time!" Replied Egon.  
  
"Well, why don't we set up business?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, 24hrs a day, 7 days a week, no job is to big, no fee is to big, professional exorcisms!"  
  
"That is an intriguing idea, but where would we stay? "  
  
"I would be delighted to offer you some assistance there!" Interrupted Holmes. "You may set up your business from my house, on one condition!"  
  
"What would that be?" Asked Peter suspiciously.  
  
"I want to help, and study these phenomenon! I will grant you use of my scientific equipment, as long as you allow me to join your business. I will still continue my detective work, but I see this as a great opportunity!  
  
Egon opened his mouth to say something and raised his hand, but Peter darted in front of him and took Holmes' hand and shook it!  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Mr Holmes!"  
  
We turned and headed for the churches door, I was ready to exert some brute force on it, but the door swung open easily, outside there was the biggest crowd you have ever seen, talking and shouting. They had heard of a disturbance in the church and flocked to it. As we stepped out of the doors, the crowd erupted with questions. A reporter for the Times pushed his way towards us, with pen and paper in hand.  
  
"Excuse me sirs," Said the reporter, "Can you tell the Times who you are and what just happened?"  
  
"WE'RE THE GHOSTBUSTERS!" Shouted Peter, punching the sky.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"WE'RE THE GHOSTBUSTERS!" Shouted Peter, punching the sky.  
  
There was a ripple of confusion in the crowd, they were plainly trying to decide what to make of these four strangers that had appeared as suddenly as the dawn, there was a pause, and then the local priest spoke up.  
  
"That church has been haunted for years! Are you telling us you got rid of it?"  
  
"Exactly!" Replied Ray.  
  
The crowd began to murmur, for a moment I was slightly unnerved, who knew what their reactions might be to the strange concept of ghost busting. The talk grew louder and my heart began to race, could these people find the idea so absurd that they were prepared to resort to violence? One man was about to shout something, I prepared for the worst, thinking we would be squarely thrashed if the crowd turned violent.  
  
"Ghostbusters!" Cheered a roughly spoken forty-year-old man.  
  
"Yeah! Let's here it for the Ghostbusters!" Cried a small shoeshine boy.  
  
A faint smile spread across my face, these people weren't violent! They were as peaceful as could be, I felt extremely reassured, and I could feel my heart regaining its normal speed. I glanced to my left and I could see that Peter was positively beaming.  
  
All of a sudden, the entire crowd began cheering wildly!  
  
"Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters!"  
  
"They like us they really like us!" Cried Peter.  
  
"Wow" Said I, "Did you get this kind of reception in the future?"  
  
"Not a chance!" Replied Winston.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Ray, "Let's meet our fans!"  
  
The Ghostbusters began to move into the crowd, shaking hands, they seemed ecstatic, everyone there was thrilled to do so much as see them up close, everywhere I looked people tried to get closer to them, I felt a deep happiness that I couldn't explain.  
  
As if coming out of a trance, I glanced around and Holmes was by my side, the look on his face would have revealed nothing to a stranger, I am proud to say however, that I know Holmes as if he were my kin, and so I could tell that he was extremely pleased with the reception that had been given to them.  
  
"This is quite a moment." Holmes said to me.  
  
"Yes." Said I, "I don't know about you, but I feel like everything is just beginning."  
  
"Quite. By the way Watson, I didn't want to say anything in front of our new friends, but I have the instinctive feeling that they were not sent here by accident! I believe there may be a greater purpose to all of this!"  
  
I was quite perplexed at hearing this, "whatever can he mean?" I thought to myself, it seems that Holmes knows me just as well as I know him, for he was able to read my face quite perfectly, and almost immediately answered the question that was running through my mind.  
  
"My dear Watson" He said "I have been a detective for many years, and if there is one thing that I have learned, it is to trust my instinct, it very rarely lies! As to what that greater cause may be, all I can say is that it will be revealed in time!"  
  
Just as Holmes had finished talking the reporter I mentioned earlier approached us eagerly! The reporter addressed Holmes first.  
  
"Mr Holmes?" Enquired the reporter.  
  
"Yes, I am he." Answered my friend.  
  
"Could you please tell me your involvement in this, and how you met these people?"  
  
The Reporter began to scribble a few preliminary notes down onto his paper, and Holmes began.  
  
"Why certainly my good sir, I am an associate and consultant to the Ghostbusters, quite simply from now on we will provide aid in all areas of the unknown, if anybody out there requires assistance in relation to this subject then we are the people to come to! Visit our headquarters, (my residence) at 221B Baker Street, any time, day or night."  
  
Holmes finished his speech, the reporter looking very happy indeed.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr Holmes, do you know, people all across the world will here of this, you're going to be even more famous than you are now!"  
  
"You are quite welcome!"  
  
With that the reporter took his leave, disappearing into the crowd. The Ghostbusters were still receiving a very large amount attention, but judging by Holmes' face it seemed that Holmes believed it was time to go.  
  
I approached the four paranormal eliminators and subtly told them that it was time to take our leave. Taking note, they left the excited crowd behind, and, accompanied by Holmes and I, began jogging down the streets, back towards 22B Baker Street, where we would be able to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea!  
  
Upon returning to Holmes' residence, we sat down in exhaustion. The scale of what had just happened began to sink in to me, I had witnessed a real ghost, proof of life after death, and I had been present at a genuine exorcism, I can't help but tell you that I was almost in a state of shock.  
  
"That was incredible!" Said I with excitement, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I reckon we need to set up business!" Replied Peter.  
  
This was a good reply, and Holmes agreed.  
  
"So what's our first step?" I asked.  
  
"Advertise!" Remarked Holmes, "It would be wise to let the country know that the Ghostbusters exist, placing an advertisement into the times might be a good idea.  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Ray, in a fit of excitement, his face full of a childish excitement. "I'll get to work on it straight away!"  
  
Ray picked up a pencil and paper from the table next to him and began to write. Five minutes passed and Ray was ready to show us the advertisement!  
  
Have you ever witnessed something you could not explain?  
  
Have you felt extreme feelings of dread in a familiar location?  
  
Have you or a member of your family ever seen a spook, spectre or ghost?  
  
If you answered yes to any of the above then you need the GHOSTBUSTERS, an elite team working in co-operation with the legendary SHERLOCK HOLMES, dedicated to solving YOUR paranormal elimination needs!  
  
Our Staff will work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, in order to keep your family safe from the threat of the unholy!  
  
All you have to do is call upon the GHOSTBUSTERS at 221B BAKER STREET, LONDON, and WE will be ready to help YOU!  
  
The advertisement was perfect! It had everything that was needed. It was Egon, who spoke next.  
  
"We must stock up on equipment then!" Said Egon, "We cannot count on there being bibles and holy water everywhere we go!"  
  
"That is a very good point!" I remarked. "I can acquire some medical bags that can be used to carry the equipment.  
  
"Excellent!" Remarked Egon, "That would be of great help!"  
  
"So what will we need then?" Enquired Winston, "I reckon that we need a standard equipment list!  
  
As he spoke, Holmes took up his violin and began to play, his music is of the most exquisite kind, quite worthy of a symphony orchestra, and when Holmes plays you can tell that he is analysing the situation.  
  
"I think that we definitely need a bible and holy water" Answered Egon  
  
Egon got to his feet, and took himself to the brandy cabinet and opened it. Obviously someone who had a great experience in the choosing of alcohol, selected a fine brand, and poured himself a glass of it, as he did that, I couldn't help compare him to Holmes, their mannerisms were so similar, it was uncanny!  
  
"It might be a good idea to take crucifixes and cameras as well!"  
  
Holmes set down his instrument and joined Egon in a drink.  
  
"It has occurred to me that it might be an idea to publish the details of these cases in the Strand Magazine." Stated Holmes.  
  
I personally thought that this was a good idea, it would have provided great entertainment to the world, Ray, however had other ideas, it did not require a super detective like Holmes to see this written in his face, I wasn't sure if Ray would explain, but he did!  
  
"That would be a bad idea!" Retorted Ray.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate Dr. Stantz?" Asked Holmes.  
  
Though Holmes would never say it, he hated being corrected, and I could see that he was annoyed by this contradiction.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't even be here, in this time I mean, now, the only way we can make a living is to do what we know, ghost busting! The thing is, if we allow too much information about us to be recorded then it could create a paradox! All you need to do is watch Back To The Future to see what I mean!"  
  
"Back To The Future?" Asked Holmes, confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry it's a, err motion picture about Time Travel, it err, hasn't been invented yet, but you get the idea? If we make a mess up here, who knows what may happen!  
  
"Yes, I do see your logic, goodness me, is that the time? Gentlemen, it is late, and I bid you good night!"  
  
Holmes took his leave, and I too bid the Ghostbusters goodnight!  
  
The next morning I felt amazing, I would have called it a once in a lifetime experience, if I did not know that from that moment on I was going to be part of this team of heroes.  
  
After having my morning wash, and dressing myself, I took up my coat and cane and headed out of the door, on my was to Holmes' a most brilliant idea struck me and I altered my direction and headed for the local casters, smiling at my own brilliance.  
  
After my visit to the casters, I called upon a good friend of mine, Dr. Charles Foster.  
  
"Watson!" Exclaimed Foster with excitement. "How are you my friend? Tell me everything, still working with Sherlock Holmes, foiling evil villains and reaping the rewards?  
  
"Steady on, permit me to join you in a drink, and I will tell you all about it." I said!  
  
So with that he took my coat and invited me in. I sat down and engaged in conversation, sipping a glass of brandy at intervals!  
  
"So there you have it," I said, "We have diversified to other fields, the paranormal to be precise! And I must say, it's rather fascinating.  
  
"It sounds it!" Replied Foster "I dare say it's a chilling business though, so then, what brings you to my door Watson?  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you had any spare medical bags that I could have, I would be willing to pay of course, it's just we need equipment bags!"  
  
"For sure! Watson, it would be my pleasure, I have two that you might use, as for paying, well, I wouldn't hear of it! Be my guest!"  
  
"Well, thank you Foster, I am most grateful."  
  
And so, soon after that, I took my leave, and headed towards Baker Street, pleased with the mornings activities, and happy in knowing that I had contributed to the greater good.  
  
I arrived at Holmes' at Twenty Past One, inside the Ghostbusters were enjoying a cup of tea, and Holmes was playing his violin magnificently.  
  
"Ah, Watson!" Greeted Holmes, "How are you? I trust you got her alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course!" I said "And good morning, to you, Peter, Egon, Ray, Winston, Did you have a good night?"  
  
"We certainly did!" Remarked Peter.  
  
"Ah good, good!" I said, "And I have a surprise!"  
  
"Ooh, I love surprises, what is it? Come on, tell me!"  
  
I was pleased to see such interest in what I had to show, so without wasting any time I opened one of the medical bags and took out a bronze doorplate, it was about 10 inches by 10, and written on it was the following:  
  
221B Baker Street,  
  
Headquarters of the  
  
Ghostbusters  
  
And Residence of consulting detective,  
  
Sherlock Holmes  
  
And directly below the text was the bold logo from their uniforms, apparently know as, the "No-Ghost" logo!  
  
"Wow!" Cried Ray, "That's great! An actual name plate!"  
  
"Glad you like it!" I said.  
  
"That looks extremely professional!" Remarked Holmes, "It's perfect."  
  
"I agree with that!" Answered Holmes.  
  
"Looks like we're back in business!" Exclaimed Winston.  
  
The next few days passed very quickly, and all the preparations were made, Holmes ordered, six bibles from the local bookstore, and I arranged for regular shipments of holy water from a nearby church. The nameplate was fixed up onto the wall in front of the door and Egon was able to find a quality camera.  
  
"So how much we charging for each job?" Asked Ray.  
  
"One Hundred and Fifty Pounds! We're going to be rich! I can feel it in my bones!" Answered Peter.  
  
I was shocked, one hundred and fifty pounds is a lot of money, we couldn't charge that much, there would be outrage! I expressed my concerns, and thankfully we were able to sort out a much fairer price, that of Fifty pounds, it was still a lot, but it would have to do!  
  
******  
  
It seemed like we would never get a customer, almost two weeks had passed since placing the advertisement in the paper and we had had no replies!  
  
"Damn it!" Exclaimed Peter.  
  
This language was quite appalling, and if I had heard it from any other man I would have seen them to the deuce, I had to remind myself though, that this man was from the future, and I daresay that things are done very differently, but still, it didn't seem right.  
  
"Yo, sorry man!" Apologised Peter, "I forgot about the rules from this time.  
  
We were all crashed on the chairs, sipping brandy, it was late and most of us were fed up, Peter's cursing, was due to our lack of business, I was about to reply when there came a knock at the door.  
  
I got out of my chair and approached the door, upon opening it, I came face to face with a very flustered gentleman, and I was quite taken aback, but was still able to greet him.  
  
"Good evening sir, I am Dr. J. Watson, how may I be of assistance?"  
  
The man was evidently panicked, so I invited him in, he sat down and wasn't able to say anything until he had steadied his nerves with a strong drink.  
  
"My name is Sir. Robert Andrews," he explained, "I live at Andrews Manor, It's had a history of being haunted, but none of us really believed any of the stories, until recently that is! I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say."  
  
Sir Andrews was in a real state of shock, so much so that he was in dire need of a second shot of brandy. I began to try and calm the poor man down.  
  
"Look, it's ok, why don't you tell Dr. Spengler over there exactly what happened and we'll do our best to try and sort out your problem, we handle things like this all the time!"  
  
Ok, so I lied, but at least it made the poor man feel better, he regained his composure and began to tell Egon everything.  
  
"The history of the manor stems back to the middle ages, it was then that apparently the haunting began, it rumoured to be the ghost of an evil knight in the family, his name was Sir Gelion, he pillaged towns, abducting daughters and abused them. His reign of terror continued, with every crime more and more evil, until one day he met his march! Sir Larkham, the white night of a town called Hednesford, confronted Gelion, in the manor; they did battle in the very grounds that still exist today. Larkham was victorious, and peace was restored to England. From that day, the manor was deemed haunted, and it is said that sometimes Gelion can be seen roaming the halls looking for revenge, and as a matter of fact I believe that I have seen this deadly site, it roared at me and I fled to my bedroom."  
  
This was a very intriguing story; I could feel my heart skipping a beat, could this be our very first official case as the Ghostbusters? I hoped it would be!  
  
"Sounds like your classic Repeating phantasm." Explained Egon, " We should have no problems in sorting out your little problem."  
  
"But let's talk seriously for a moment!" Interrupted Peter, he had a crafty gleam in his eye, and I knew what was coming next, and sure enough. "Now for tracking and confrontation of the ghost we're going to have to charge you Forty pounds, but we are having a special this week, on Eliminations and Exorcisms, and fortunately that's only going to come to Ten pounds."  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Andrews.  
  
"Well, do you want our services or not?"  
  
"Yes of course, of course, I can't pay you now, but I assure you that as soon as we reach the manor you will receive your money."  
  
"Glad we reached an understanding!"  
  
"Well," I said, "When do we leave?"  
  
*****  
  
The following day we gathered our equipment, the six bibles, three bottles of holy water, six crucifix necklaces, a camera and Egon's PKE meter. Everything was packed away; in the end we had three bags; two general purposes and one for the camera. Egon made sure his PKE meter was clipped onto his belt.  
  
After running through a plan and making sure we all knew how to perform a basic exorcism we called a Hanson cab, and, escorted by Sir Andrews we set off for the manor.  
  
*****  
  
As the cab approached the front gates, the manor loomed into view, magnificent and elegant. The front of the building was covered in Ivy and decorated with gargoyles and other statues, regardless of the buildings beauty, it filled me with a sense of foreboding, and I remember thinking to myself that, if there was ever a haunted house, this was most definitely one. I could see this same feeling on the face of my colleague.  
  
"Welcome to my home!" Remarked Sir Andrews.  
  
The cab drove to a halt outside the front doors of the manor, as we stepped out a beautiful young lady in her mid twenties came out to greet us, upon seeing this fair maiden, Peter's eyes lit up, and he made sure he was the first to greet her. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Ah," Said Peter, "it is a Pleasure to meet you miss."  
  
"Miss Andrews" retorted our host, "This is my daughter, Nelly. Nelly, this is Dr. Peter Venkman, a Ghostbuster."  
  
I'm not sure but I think I detected the slightest emphasis on the word "Daughter", Peter, however didn't seem to notice, that or he really didn't care either way!  
  
"Delighted to meet you, Dr. Venkman" Said Nelly.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Peter."  
  
Peter kissed her hand once more and then let go, Nelly's cheeks turned a subtle shade of red and she giggled.  
  
"Ahem! Shall we get started?" Asked Sir Andrews, with a slight aggression.  
  
"Yes I believe that might be best." Answered Holmes.  
  
We were shown into a grand hall, where servants took our coats, the entrance hall was exquisite, filled with splendid and terrible decorations, the feeling of dread that I experienced outside were magnified ten fold in here! Though I had little experience in this field, I could tell out right that there was definitely great evil present in the house, and it sent shivers down my spine.  
  
I was about to utter my thoughts when Egon took up his PKE meter, I will not lie, I cannot fathom this device, I do know, however, that this device was picking up some sort of a reading, my suspicions were soon proven to be accurate.  
  
"There is definitely a strong psycho-kinetic reading here, sweet mother of. it's off the scale, what ever we maybe dealing with it's big! You were right to hire us, Sir Andrews" Exclaimed Egon.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Asked Sir Andrews.  
  
"Ok then bud," Replied Winston, "First off, where have you seen the apparition?"  
  
"I have seen it in the East wing corridor on the second floor, and in the dining room."  
  
"I too have seen it!" Interrupted Nelly.  
  
"What!" Roared Sir Andrews, "You have seen this creature of evil, and you said nothing?"  
  
"I am sorry father, but I did not want to worry you."  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose you had the best intentions my darling, you best tell this good gentleman where you saw it."  
  
"I witnessed the vile creature in the study on the ground floor, Dr. Zeddemore."  
  
"Thank you very much, and now, my next piece of advice is for you to seek refuge at a neighbours, is that possible?" Explained Winston  
  
"No I'm afraid not, there are few houses around here," Explained Sir Andrews, "Though we could stay in the servants lodges at the bottom of the grounds."  
  
"That would be ace! If you could recall all the servants from the house, except on to act as a guide."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, you may have the use of my butler, Meadows, Nelly, would you be so kind as to fetch Meadows for us?  
  
"Certainly father." Nelly replied.  
  
With that Nelly left. We waited for approximately five minutes, before the lovely girl made her return, alongside her was the butler Meadows. The plan was explained to him, before our hosts and the rest of the staff left the house. We were alone.  
  
*****  
  
We had precious few hours of light left, so we had to work quickly, a camera was set up in the dining room, and we made sure we were well fed. Then, darkness came.  
  
*****  
  
We were in the dining room; Meadows had left us by this time, and had returned to the servants' lodgings.  
  
"Well it's eleven fifty six, are you certain something's going to happen?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing is ever certain in the world of the paranormal!" Replied Egon, "Still, it does seem like this might be a dead cause."  
  
"Ha!" Blurted out Peter, "Good one Egon! DEAD cause!"  
  
"It wasn't meant like that."  
  
"Sure it wasn't, wow, our Egon cracked a joke! That's worthy of the front page!"  
  
"I tell you it wasn't a joke!"  
  
"Whatever you say Ziggy!"  
  
"It wasn't!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I swear to you!"  
  
"No. I believe you."  
  
"Honest!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Can we just leave this now?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Peter abruptly stopped talking.  
  
"Eleven Fifty Eight." I remarked."  
  
"Give it time." Said Ray. "Give it time."  
  
We were all armed with a bible and crucifix, Holmes, Egon and Ray had a bottle of Holy Water.  
  
"Eleven Fifty nine." I said.  
  
"Doesn't look like there's much happening." Said Winston.  
  
All of a sudden there was a horrific scream from above us, the scream of a woman.  
  
"NELLY!" Shouted Peter.  
  
I looked at my watch, the hands were spinning, and it should have been twelve o'clock!  
  
"What the hell?" I ejaculated.  
  
Egon looked at his watch, it was suffering from the same thing.  
  
"Witching hour!" Exclaimed Egon, "Thirteen o'clock!"  
  
"Yo, we have a damsel in distress up there!" Screamed Peter.  
  
"Let's go!" Shouted Holmes! "The game is afoot!"  
  
We burst out of the dining room door, directly into the main hall, running, we climbed the stairs in time to see a door to our right slam. Running as fast as we could we followed our invisible foe. Peter flung the door open ran in, I heard a gasp of horror, I realised why. Nelly Andrews was lying unconscious on the floor in a heap!  
  
"NELLY!" Screamed Peter. He ran to the defenceless girl and put his fingers to her throat. "She's got a pulse!"  
  
"Oh thank god!" Said I "Let me see."  
  
I kneeled down next to her and took her in my arms; she had fainted, from shock most likely, and was in no immediate danger.  
  
"Stay with her!" Said Egon, "We'll follow the ghost!"  
  
"No! She'll be fine; she just needs the protection only an experienced Ghostbuster can give! Peter stay with her!"  
  
"Got it!" He replied!  
  
"Let's go! Let's go!" Shouted Ray.  
  
We set of into a run again and chased down the corridor, I could feel the evil in this house, and I was terrified.  
  
As we ran I could feel the sweat running down my brow, door after door, corridor after corridor, door after door, still we pursued our foe, and always no closer and no further. My heart was racing, adrenalin was flowing through my body, the ratio between that and fear was almost indistinguishable. And as we ran my senses began to fail, a pounding echoed through my head, and the corridors began to grow smaller.  
  
My head span, the corridors still getting smaller, was it just my imagination? Was it just the fear intoxicating my mind? Or was it really happening? Could it be that the evil in this mansion was so great that it had the power to control matter? I didn't know.  
  
The Corridors WERE getting smaller, I was sure of it! A hideous laugh filled the corridors, a laugh that smacked of cruelty, we reached the door of the corridor we were in, and Ray pulled on the handle, the door wouldn't budge!  
  
"Shit!" Cried Ray, "The door won't budge!"  
  
"God Damn it!" Cursed Winston.  
  
"We have no choice but to go back."  
  
As he said that my fever was growing worse, I felt like I was in a bath full of boiling water, my cloths were drenched with sweat, the room was spinning, colours merged, and that terrible voice resonated through my head, corrupting my thoughts, and bestowing pure terror upon my head, what little light was in the corridor was becoming to bright, I clutched my head as I swayed from side to side, unaware of my surroundings, except that a black knight wielding a blood stained sword strode from behind a corner, the hatred and violence radiating off it, my conscious faded and he was the last thing I saw before I passed out!  
  
*****  
  
My head throbbed with pain as I awoke in a dark room. Looking around I saw that my friends and myself were all chained to a wall in some sort of dungeon, they were already awake, and the dark knight was nowhere to be seen!  
  
"Holmes, Holmes!" I whispered, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes!" He replied "All of us are, it was you we were worried about, you've been unconscious for several hours!"  
  
"Goodness, that long!"  
  
"After you passed out we found ourselves down here."  
  
"It's good to see you're ok!" Said Ray.  
  
"Where's the Knight?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know!" Answered Egon, "That's the problem!"  
  
"Allow me to answer that for you!" The ghost of Sir Gelion stepped from out of the shadows and spoke. "Allow me to present myself, Sir Gelion!"  
  
"You're not really Gelion are you?" Snapped Egon.  
  
The Knight laughed, his cruel and vicious laugh.  
  
"Ha! You are intelligent aren't you?" Retorted the ghost. "No I'm not Gelion, permit me to show you my true form."  
  
As he said that, his body began to glow a deep red, and he stepped towards us, the metal armour peeling away, as if it were nothing but butter, flames covered his body, and he stood in front of us.  
  
As the flames died down, a large and hideous man stood there, his face contorted and demonic, his teeth pointed and sharp, and his eyes glowing red. And then he spoke, his voice harsh and rough.  
  
"Gaze upon me in fear, mortals, for I will be your last sight!"  
  
"Gelion, Gelion." Muttered Egon.  
  
The creature rose it's arms above his head, great balls of fire appearing in each, we were soon to be burnt to a crisp, I was sure of it!  
  
And just our attacker was about to strike, Egon cried out!  
  
"Legion!"  
  
"What?" Roared Gelion.  
  
"Your Legion, the demon, be gone bile creature, I have said you name, now you are obliged to return to hell!"  
  
"You are too smart for your own good, very well, fools, you have beaten me today, but I shall destroy you, even though on my last attempt I brought you to this time!"  
  
"It was you."  
  
"Yes of course!"  
  
"I warn you, soon I shall destroy you, and then there will be nothing to stop me from corrupting your world!"  
  
And with that, Legion, or Gelion or whoever that thing was vanished, it was he that brought the Ghostbusters to our time, and now it vowed to destroy us all, we were left alone in the cold, dark and wet dungeons, chained to the walls.  
  
To be continued.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"I warn you, soon I shall destroy you, and then there will be nothing to stop me from corrupting your world!"  
  
And with that, Legion, or Gelion or whoever that thing was vanished, it was he that brought the Ghostbusters to our time, and now it vowed to destroy us all, we were left alone in the cold, dark and wet dungeons, chained to the walls.  
  
"What on earth was that all about?" I coughed.  
  
Egon pulled his head up, drained of his strength, the enormous effort on his part must have been excruciating, and I could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"That was Legion. The creature that Christ exorcised from a young man many centuries ago." Said Egon.  
  
Egon coughed, a small trickle of blood ran down his chin.  
  
"I had my suspicions when I heard the name." He continued, coughing, "and the very fact that it appeared at thirteen o'clock was another hint."  
  
"But why did it leave?"  
  
"I spoke its name, I sapped the creature of its strength, and it would have been too weak to kill us."  
  
"That is outstanding!"  
  
"I fear not. He will return, stronger and angrier than ever, and when that day comes, speaking his name wont help!"  
  
The sudden realisation of how serious the situation was suddenly struck me. it could strike any time, any where, we would never be safe, there was no turning back now! From that moment on, my colleague, Holmes and I were Ghostbusters.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Winston.  
  
"Peter." Spluttered Egon, he was on the verge of collapse, Legion had done something to him, something terrible, though at the time I knew not what it was. "Peter is still upstairs." Egon coughed, the trickle of blood down his mouth increased, and his head dropped.  
  
"Egon!" Shouted Ray, fear echoing through his voice. "What the hell are we gonna do?"  
  
The door of the dungeon swung open, Peter rushed in, Nelly by his side, the good man unchained me first, and I was able to tend to the bettered Egon. His wounds, mental and physical, were deep, maybe even fatal.  
  
*****  
  
We stood over Egon's body, lying on the settee, he seemed so peaceful, everything that had appeared on his face during the time spent trapped in that terrible, unholy dungeon was gone.  
  
I wafted smelling salts underneath Egon's nose, almost at once his eyes flickered open, coughing he sat up, a light sweat on his fore head.  
  
"What happened?" He said.  
  
"You lost consciousness in the dungeon." I replied.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Almost two weeks, you were badly hurt."  
  
Egon paused, running everything through his mind, trying desperately to make sense of what had happened. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, and he sat bolt upright.  
  
"Legion! We have to do something!" He pulled himself up quickly, but then discovered that he couldn't stand, and just as quickly as he stood, collapsed back down. "We have to stop him."  
  
"Easy, easy my friend!" Said Holmes soothing, he laid a hand on Egon's shoulder and smiled. "The danger had passed, it seems that you have triumphed over him, at least for the time being! Try to rest, Watson will take good care of you."  
  
Reluctantly Egon relaxed, forced to do as Holmes and I said.  
  
During the past fortnight when Egon had been in deep sleep, word of the Ghostbusters spread over the country, people from all around England arrived at Holmes' door in seek of salvation from the un-earthly menace that threatened them.  
  
"Now." Continued Holmes. "Please can you explain to us all, the extent of our danger?"  
  
"Of course," Said Egon, calmly, "It is quite simple, Legion was is a demon, since the birth of mankind he has tried to destroy us, the last recorded and authenticated sighting was somewhere around 25AD, when he was cast out by Christ. Though it is rumoured that several of the world's tyrants have consorted with him, Napoleon, Caesar! Legion is a class seven metaspecter, with enormous destructive capabilities, he's Lucifer's right hand man."  
  
"And naturally that's bad news for us." Remarked Peter.  
  
"Exactly, we could possibly be one of the greatest apocalypses the world has ever and will see! We may be the only ones that stand between him and the end of the world! And unfortunately we don't have anything more sophisticated than a bible!"  
  
"We need weapons." Muttered Ray.  
  
"Quite." Said Holmes, "It seems that the odds are against us!"  
  
"We need to prepare, Legion has the power to destroy us!"  
  
"Quite, oh Mr Zeddemore!" Said Holmes, "Would you be so good as to prepare for our guest?"  
  
"What guest?" Replied Winston, utterly confused, because, as it was very plain to tell we had no guests at that time. But as ever, Holmes was ready to demonstrate his skill once again.  
  
"Within the minute we will receive a rap at the door, a middle aged gentleman, dressed in black tails and top hat will arrive at the door, he will be carrying a gold laced cane with a family crest engraved at the top."  
  
Sure enough, there was a knock at the door, Winston opened it, and lone behold, a gentleman matching the exact description given by Holmes only a moment before. The gentleman introduced himself.  
  
"Ahh. Good evening," He said, "I am Dr Seward, a Psychiatrist, I run the asylum in Whitby."  
  
"Delighted to meet you!" Replied Holmes.  
  
"How on earth did you know every single detail about this man?" Asked Winston, amazed by what had become almost natural procedure to me.  
  
"It is quite simple. I received a telegram from this gentleman only yesterday, he announced that he would arrive here at precisely Eight o'clock, which." Holmes checked his pocket watch, "it is two minutes past now! As for other details, the sender was a doctor, but not one that practised directly. Gentlemen of this kind will always wear a tailcoat. As for the cane, well the telegram was sufficient in length to give the impression of a wealthy individual. Most of the upper class have a family crest, and they all carry it on a cane of some sorts."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Now let's get down to business!"  
  
"Absolutely!" Said Ray. "Tell us about your problem Dr Seward!"  
  
"Well," he began. "My problem may sound slightly unusual."  
  
"Don't worry!" Said Peter, "That's all we get, day in day out!"  
  
"It involves what is traditionally called a Vampyr or Vampire"  
  
"Sir, Vampires are nothing but mythology, created by those of simple mind in order to explain such diseases as rabies."  
  
"Now hold on." Ejaculated Winston.  
  
"Sir." Continued Seward, "I assure you that the vampyr is no myth, please let me tell you my story. It began several months ago with a young estate agent named Renfield; he visited a Count in Transylvania, namely Count Dracula. Renfield had been arranging for the Count to purchase a property in Whitby. No-body but the local inhabitants new that Dracula was a vampyr. Renfield was made into Dracula's slave, forced to feed on the blood of insects. The creature of pure evil arrived on our shores in the form of a great black dog, the crew of the ship he sailed on were all dead, the only man alive was Renfield, who was committed to my asylum!"  
  
Seward continued his tale for the next hour, before finally he drew to a close.  
  
"And so Jonathon Harker, Professor Abraham Van Helsing and I destroyed the creature of pure evil. Turning it to ashes. Renfield was freed from his insanity, and soon returned to his job, perfectly sane. Van Helsing sealed the ashes inside a tomb, finishing with a holy blessing. Everything seemed to have returned to normal, until last week. The tomb was found open, the ashes gone. I informed Van Helsing, he is waiting down in Whitby, we fear that Dracula may have returned from the dead!"  
  
"But that's impossible!" Spluttered Ray, "We have dealt with Vampires in the past, none have returned after elimination."  
  
"So it seems that Vampires do exist." Muttered Homes. It didn't surprise him, in the last few weeks we had been privy to creatures that had only existed for us in stories.  
  
"There are tales." Continued Seward. "That a creature of evil such as Dracula can be resurrected by his ashes mixing with the blood of a virgin. And now it seems that maybe it has actually happened."  
  
Holmes sat down and sighed. He picked up his glass or brandy and sipped it.  
  
"What evidence have you that this creature has returned?"  
  
"His ashes are gone."  
  
"So you are merely speculating."  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"My dear doctor, you either are, or you are not! Which is it?"  
  
"Well the evidence is."  
  
"Yes or no, doctor!"  
  
"Yes. It is purely speculation."  
  
"I see, well we shall travel to Whitby, if my colleagues agree, but at the moment it will purely be on consulting basis!"  
  
"Well then. I extend my thanks to you."  
  
"Would you care to join us in a glass of brandy."  
  
Holmes stood up and poured our guest a drink; Egon lay sleeping on the settee.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
Holmes proceeded to take out a syringe and glass bottle from his draw.  
  
"I bid you good night gentleman!" He said, and headed for his room, I knew the cause of his early departure, he had his craving for opium. one of these days it would be his downfall!"  
  
*****  
  
The next day we were ready to venture down to Whitby, though before we could leave we had to prepare!  
  
"Right then!" Said Ray, "I've packed the holy water, wooden stakes, garlic, is there anything else we need?"  
  
"Not that I can think of!" Answered Winston.  
  
Holmes emerged from his bedroom, he carried a large wooden box, from the expression on his face I saw that he really did believe that we were in danger, and he was preparing for war. He slammed the box onto the table and prized the lid open.  
  
"Catch!" He said, his expression never faltering, his voice never wavering. Holmes pulled out two pistols, he threw one two me, and the other to Ray before pulling out two more, these two he threw to Peter and Winston. Finally he took out one more pistol. Holmes inspected it. It was a revolver, he opened the barrel and loaded it with bullets, Holmes pulled it up to his face, inspecting every intricate detail of it, as my colleague was so famous for.  
  
"Let's go!" He said, abruptly.  
  
Holmes pocketed his weapon.  
  
"What about me?" Asked Egon.  
  
"You, sir, are too ill, you must stay here!"  
  
"I am not!" Protested Egon  
  
He tried to stand, but failed.  
  
"Ok. you win!"  
  
"It's for your own good!"  
  
Holmes handed a key to his home to Egon, and we left the poor man to recover.  
  
I wasn't sure what I felt about this case. it seemed almost ludicrous to believe in the existence of such folklore, but here we had a man who assured us that such a creature existed in England. I felt my knees shake slightly, I must admit the prospect of facing a creature that would suck the very life out of you and force the victim to join the ranks of the un- dead was practically terrifying. I was so concerned that I wore a cross around my neck, in hope that maybe I may receive some divine protection. whether it would work or not, was beyond my knowledge!  
  
I stepped aboard the Hanson cab, joining my associetes; a glace around revealed that they too suffered from the same concern as I did. The driver whipped his reigns and we were off.  
  
******  
  
We arrived at the Asylum little past eight o'clock, and were greeted by Professor Abraham Van Helsing; he extended invitation for us to join him inside for tea.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you good sirs!" He said, "I am myself a man of science and have a heavy interest in the paranormal, so naturally I am very happy to meet men like your selves!"  
  
"Thank you," Remarked Holmes, "It is a pleasure also, to meet such a great physician as your self."  
  
"What news since I left?" Asked Dr Seward.  
  
"I'm afraid none good." Replied Van Helsing, "There have already been four victims."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, I have had to turn a quarter of your practice into a wing for them, it seems that they have not yet been sufficiently contaminated for the vampirism to begin, but they are dangerously ill!"  
  
"This is disastrous!"  
  
"Quite! Maximum security has been implemented, and we are doing all we can for the victims, but unless we are able to destroy Dracula then it will all have been in vane!"  
  
"Goodness! It seems then." Continued Seward, addressing Holmes and the Ghostbusters, that Dracula has risen!"  
  
"Excuse me," I said, "but seeing as I am a doctor in the field of medicines may I have a look at these victims?"  
  
"Certainly." Replied Van Helsing, "in fact a second opinion will come in very handy."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I must warn you though, you may not like what you see."  
  
We were escorted to the new "Trauma" wing, as it had been christened, as I entered the wing's main corridor I began to notice the foul stench that lingered in the air, the stench of death, decay, and mostly evil. I found myself choking on the very air I needed to live, but Prof Van Helsing assured me that I would get used to the odour.  
  
I don't think that anything had prepared me for the sights I was about to witness, and only when the patient room had been unlocked and opened did I realise the seriousness of these attacks.  
  
In front of me I saw rows of hospital beds, four of which were occupied by a young woman, no older than twenty-five to say the least. They were deadly pale, skin whiter than snow, and there lips were blood red, they were to be frank, seductive, and inviting. Had it not been for the circumstances, I would have believed that I had a chance of a future with one of them. But as I drew closer, my senses returned, for in their eyes was emptiness, not literal of course, but I could see no joy, no happiness, and no passion in there. Nothing but cold, harsh, evil could I see within!  
  
The women were unconscious, all of them, and I was led up to one named Rose.  
  
"You see how pale they are?" Asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"They have lost a lot of blood, there is barely enough left for her to live!"  
  
"Could the blood not have been lost by natural means?" Asked Holmes.  
  
"I'm afraid not!" She was like this when she was discovered, but nowhere in her room could a drop of blood be found!"  
  
"Have a look at the neck!" Muttered Seward.  
  
I pulled back her jet-black hair, revealing the pale skin of her neck; I could see nothing but two purple spots.  
  
"The mark of the cursed." Whispered Van Helsing coldly, "All of the others have this same mark."  
  
I looked closer, and stroked them with my fingertips, a harsh and course surface, completely contrasting that of the rest of her body. I could come to only one conclusion, they were punctures. Punctures made by the fangs of a vampire!  
  
"These woman will slowly descend into the ranks of the living dead, all innocence lost! They will be forever doomed to walk the earth, feeding of the blood of the living."  
  
"Is there no cure?" I asked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking. Decapitation, cremation and a wooden stake through the heart, only they can prevent the victim becoming a vampire!"  
  
Holmes slammed his fist into a wall; it was very rare to see him loose his temper like this, his face radiated of anger.  
  
"Damn it! There must be something else that can save her!""  
  
"Yes." Sighed Van Helsing. "We must destroy Dracula once and for all!"  
  
"Easier said than done!" Remarked Ray "We've had previous dealings with vampires. And I must say we are no strangers to the story of Dracula. We discovered it was almost impossible to kill the founder of a vampire clan!"  
  
"True enough! And there will almost certainly be more!"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, two doctors carried another young woman into the ward, she was laid out on a spare bed.  
  
"Another one?" Asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied one of the doctors.  
  
Van Helsing faced us, his expression grave.  
  
"It's spreading."  
  
"We have to do something!" I said.  
  
"Yes, but not now!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look outside. It's close to dusk, and then is the time when Dracula will be able to hunt again! We cannot risk heading out there!"  
  
*****  
  
We sat around a small oak coffee table in the lounge area of the asylum, as I sipped my tea Van Helsing described the recent problems they'd experienced in the small town.  
  
"We've received numerous night time sightings of men matching Dracula's appearance, we can not come to any other conclusion other than the fact that it is Dracula that has been inflicting these wounds."  
  
"And what is the current state of the victims?" Asked Holmes, his face determined and hard.  
  
"I'm afraid that their condition is declining! It may only be a few days before we loose them to the curse."  
  
"I see. We need a plan, Dr Stantz?"  
  
"Right." Muttered Ray, "It's obvious that the best time to attack would be during the day, he'll be asleep."  
  
"We must remember that he has help." Muttered Holmes darkly.  
  
"How did you work that out?"  
  
"Somebody had to resurrect him!"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Well we attack during the day and err, well we stake him! If we divide into two teams, myself, Winston & Holmes and Peter, Watson and Van Helsing, that is once we know where Dracula is hiding."  
  
I felt a strange desire to inspect the patients; at the time I thought that I felt like I had a deep responsibility for the poor young women, those that may never live again thanks to a tyrannical creature of pure evil.  
  
I excused myself abruptly and left for the Trauma wing.  
  
Everything was quiet, and I opened the door, the whole room lay still. The first young lady that sprang to mind was Rose. So I approached her bed.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"What a pity."  
  
I took a seat by her side, her head facing me; suddenly I was aware that I was being watched. I turned my head towards Rose, only to be met by two, beautiful eyes staring back at me.  
  
"Oh! You are awake!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Please." She whimpered, "What has happened?"  
  
I took her hand; she was going through a terrible ordeal.  
  
"It's alright you are in a hospital, you have suffered severe injuries.  
  
"Thank you kind sir!" She said, sitting upright, her features becoming even more dazzling and even more beautiful.  
  
She sat quietly for a moment.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Certainly!" I said.  
  
"Do you want me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, her features becoming more and more beautiful.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Take me now!" She exclaimed, excited.  
  
I was lost for words, and began stuttering, she pulled herself out of the bed, her long slender legs exposed.  
  
"Well. Err, that just wouldn't be proper."  
  
"Forget about that! Do you want me?"  
  
She ran a finger down the side of my face, her skin soft and smooth.  
  
"Well, I, that is, you are very attractive, to say the least, but."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
I tried to stand up, but was forced back down, her strength was incredible. Rose sat herself onto my lap.  
  
"Please miss."  
  
She put her finger to my lip, and I fell silent.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Her face moved closer to mine, and I closed my eyes. She had complete control of me; I was willing to do anything she asked. I shook myself to my senses, opening my eyes! It was a good job too, because a pair of dazzling white, sharp fangs, and evil yellow eyes greeted me. I screamed!  
  
Rose roared, her beauty lost in a sea of unholy ferocity, and she pulled her mouth close to my neck, hungry for the taste my blood.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Rose roared, her beauty lost in a sea of unholy ferocity, and she pulled her mouth close to my neck, hungry for the taste my blood.  
  
I screamed, my hands slapping against her no longer delicate skin, her grip on my arms grew tighter, crushing my flesh. I felt the blood cut off from my arms, her teeth so very close to my skin.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
Two doctors burst through the doors, their faces radiating the horror they must have felt. They rushed to my aid, trying in vane pull the woman off me, all they could do was delay the inevitable, Rose snarled, her face contorting with rage, and she stuck one of the doctors, hissing, he fell to the floor, knocked unconscious by her immense strength! The second doctor attempted to subdue her by roughly twisting her arm round her back. Rose roared, turning on my rescuer.  
  
"Fool!" She screamed, striking the doctor's face with her long sharp nails, five deep gashes appeared on his face, droplets of blood rolling down his left cheek leaving red streaks behind it. Rose pinned the doctor against a wall, running a finger down his left cheek. She put her finger, laced with blood to her mouth, licking it clean, tasting the poor man. I pulled myself to my feet, still exhausted and weary from my previous attack, I had to help the doctor.  
  
Rose licked her lips, her eyes gleaming with evil.  
  
"Mmm. delicious."  
  
I clumsily stumbled towards them, my face hot and sweaty, barely able to breath, but I had to help him. I didn't know how much further I could walk, my muscles throbbed with pain and my breathing became more drawn out.  
  
Rose ran her nail across the doctors neck, slitting it open with ease, blood oozed from the fine wound. The doctor dropped to the floor, coughing.  
  
Rose sat on her victim, her eyes flickering with excitement as she sank her teeth into the neck of the poor man. I felt my legs give way beneath me, I fell against a wall, sapped of my strength. Rose drank deeply, occasionally pulling her head up, wiping the blood from her mouth, I could feel myself retching at this horrific sight.  
  
The doors were thrown open, my colleague Holmes sprinted in, followed by the Ghostbusters, Van Helsing and Dr. Seward. Seward came to me, helping me to my feet. The others ready to battle this creature of the night.  
  
The five of them took hold of Rose, tearing her away from her kill, Rose roared, she snapped her head round, there was a flash of white as she buried her teeth into Winston's neck, he screamed in pain, Rose was pulled back by Peter, she was furious, she slammed her elbow into Holmes' crotch, causing to double up and wince in pain. Ray delved into his pocket, pulling out a wooden stake. And he drove it into the blackened heart of that monster. Rose screamed, her pupils dilating to an extraordinary size, and she turned to dust.  
  
I collapsed onto my hands and knees, trying desperately to catch my breath, my saviours pulled themselves to their feet, Holmes and Ray came over to me, helping me to steady my nerves, one of the doctors lay unconscious, yet unharmed Peter and van Helsing went to his aid, the other was dead, at least for the moment.  
  
"Thank you." I spluttered, my breaths still heavy, "What will happen to the dead doctor?"  
  
It was Van Helsing who answered from across the room.  
  
"He has been infected with the evil, if left alone, he will become Vampyr!"  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"We must save him!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"By driving a stake through his heart!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm afraid it's our only choice!"  
  
"I'll do it." Said Ray reluctantly, as he walked over to the doctor's body.  
  
It suddenly became apparent to me that I had not heard from Winston Zeddemore. He had played a part in saving my life. I had to thank him. I pulled my bloody head up, and looked forward. Winston was standing where Rose had been killed.  
  
"Winston my good man, are you alright?"  
  
I received no reply, he merely stood there, solemnly.  
  
"She bit me." He muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, utterly confused.  
  
"Rose bit me."  
  
It was with a slow horror that I began to realise what he actually meant.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"I can't believe it. She bit me."  
  
"Sweet Jesus!" Exclaimed Van Helsing, he stood up and walked over to Winston. he placed his hands on Winston's neck and gently tilted his head to the side, examining the poor man he fell victim to the accursed plague of the un-dead. "Yes, you have been infected. the blood has begun to congeal."  
  
"But that only happens after your dead." I said.  
  
"Exactly! Winston, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but it is a mere matter of days before you join the ranks of evil."  
  
"Christ." Sobbed Winston, tears welling in his eyes, no wonder, he was facing a fate worse than death.  
  
Winston's colleagues walked up to him and put a re-assuring arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry Winston," Said Ray, everything will be ok."  
  
"Yeah, smile boy!" Joked Peter, even though it was plane to see he was deeply saddened.  
  
"Remember, if we kill Dracula then we can save you!"  
  
"YES!" Roared Van Helsing, "There is yet time, we must press forward and find the fiend! Winston, you must remain here. we can delay the process for as long as a month, hopefully that should be enough time to slay Dracula!"  
  
We had little time, the town was becoming infected and now Winston's life hung in the balance.  
  
"Holmes!" I said, "What shall we do?"  
  
I turned to face Holmes, he was starring into space, holding his arm.  
  
"Holmes?"  
  
He turned around quickly, releasing his arm.  
  
"We must leave tonight!" He said, "Time is of the essence!"  
  
Holmes was right, as per usual, his demeanour the same as always, yet for some inexplicable reason I sensed an atmosphere of unease, I had never experienced that feeling around my associate Holmes. He was usually perfectly composed, in truth, I was scared. I should have realised that nothing is ever as easy as it appears to be, for at that moment, the already desperate situation grew even darker.  
  
"My friends." Started Van Helsing. "I do not believe that vil be so easy."  
  
Van Helsing was leaning out of the window, his expression grim.  
  
"And why would that be?" Asked my esteemed colleague.  
  
"Because the odds against us have just increased ten fold!"  
  
Our group rushed over to the window, outside I saw a sight so horrific that I realised the immense peril that we were all in. Outside I saw an army of the undead massing outside the locked gates of the asylum. The demonic creatures pounding and clawing at the doors with every ounce of strength within them. Though it was impossible for me to take an accurate head count at that precise time, I estimated that there had to be around fifty infected individuals, where they had come and how many had become so infected so quickly from I knew not. From a purely medical perspective, I regarded the vampirism as a truly remarkable disease. Though quite obviously of demonic origin, it was basically an illness, an illness with such a rapid incubation period that the creatures were unnoticed until it was too late. My heart went out for those poor lost souls.  
  
"We need a plan," Remarked Holmes.  
  
"Yes indeed!" I said, "How do you think we ought to attack?"  
  
"An attack would be to dangerous against such a large foe, we need a less direct plan, think Watson! I've taught you better than this!"  
  
"So you're saying that we avoid them?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"But from the looks of it, the villains have completely surrounded the building. There is no escape!"  
  
"My dear Watson, think harder, take into account everything you have learnt in your life. There are more solutions than what we simply see before us. What do we know? The building is completely surrounded, if we meet the creatures directly we will most definitely be torn to shreds! It would be impossible for us to travel over them, therefore that leaves the only other escape option as?"  
  
"Going underneath them?"  
  
"Yes! Doctor Seward, how well do you know this complex?"  
  
Seward snapped his head round and addressed Holmes.  
  
"Like the back of my hand, are you suggesting that we escape the facility by an underground route?"  
  
"Precisely that doctor! Is there any such way out?"  
  
"Yes, in the basement we have a tunnel that was used originally used by pirates for smuggling, it leads directly to the coast and emerges in a cave. It hasn't been used in years though. Is it any good?"  
  
"Perfect for our requirements! How many members of staff are here?"  
  
"Only those in this room, the rest were temporarily dismissed due to the problems we have been experiencing, we wanted to keep the risk of infection to a minimum."  
  
"My dear Doctor, the situation is perfect! The group of us shall escape through the cave systems, the inmates here will be perfectly safe as long as they are locked in their cells. We must then begin the hunt for Dracula!"  
  
"Suppose that he is out there?" Asked Van Helsing.  
  
"I considerably doubt that, from what I have gathered, Dracula is of some intelligence! He would be wise enough to realise that an army's general does not march on the front line."  
  
"Yes, you are quite right, from my past dealings with the fiend, I have determined that!"  
  
With the plan already being formulated with the mind of my colleague, it had become incredibly easy to forget the current state out team was in, I was promptly reminded by that though, when Ray spoke up.  
  
"Watson, is there anything that you can do for Winston? How long will it take for him to. you know. transform."  
  
"I don't know. I am incredibly sorry, my dear friend, I can only suggest one thing, we should lock Winston in a cell, I do apologise Mr Zeddemore, but it shall keep you out of harms way."  
  
"And prevent me from doing you harm as well. I understand!" Muttered Winston, "do what you have to!"  
  
It was hard locking Winston in the cells, but we all knew that it had to be done. My other rescuer, did not look to fondly of going outside with such monstrosities out there, he made us lock him in another cell. It was then that the rest of us began to head towards the basement tunnel. It didn't take us long to find it, it was a small wooden door, about half the size of an average man, it looked extremely old, partially decayed due to it's age. Covering it, were several oak planks of wood, obviously nailed on to stop access from the other side. Thankfully, the planks too, were rotting, and it didn't take us long to pull them off. The atmosphere was tense, as we entered a small, dark, damp and generally unpleasant tunnel. The town above us was saturated with the un-dead, and somehow, three medical practitioners, a consulting detective and two parapsychologists had to find one lone vampire within the chaos. Hope seamed a thousand miles away, it was like we were facing a pointless endeavour with absolutely no hope of achieving our goal. It was a bleak thought.  
  
The tunnel seamed to continue forever, the six of us were having to bend almost double, the surrounding walls were wet and harsh. I knocked against the side on several occasions, and I felt my skin graze. Just as I feared that we would be walking through the tunnel forever, I felt a cool breeze grace my face. We were close to the exit. The fresh sea air smelt like heaven. It was such a relive to feel it.  
  
We emerged from the underground on the beaches of Whitby, the golden sand moving beneath our feet. Around us there was an air of silence, it was somewhat unnatural, especially when compared to the horrific sounds of the un-dead back at asylum, with any luck they were still there, under the impression we were still inside. The first stage of the plan had been completed, we were free of the asylum, though now came the more difficult part. We had to devise a way to seek out Dracula's hiding place, kill him, and at the same time avoid the other vampires. No easy task. I  
  
It occurs to me now, that as a reader, you cannot comprehend the desperation of the situation. An entire town had been taken over by the un- dead, we were possibly the only survivors. At this rate, we could lose the entirety of England within a month. Vampires have incredibly advanced senses. If we passed anywhere near them, they would be able to smell us.  
  
Our group congregated round together, it was now time to decide on a plan. We were all nervous, even the original Ghostbusters, I suddenly noticed that Holmes was sweating quite profusely. I decided to let the matter go though.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Dr Seward.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." Answered Holmes.  
  
I looked at my comrade, that remark was totally unlike him in every manner.  
  
"Ok, well I guess it's up to us then." Remarked Ray. "The PKE meter has been calibrated to detect vampire bio signs. but that doesn't guarantee we can find him."  
  
It was clear by the way Ray said "him" that he was talking about Dracula.  
  
"So," He continued, "Van Helsing, you've taken him on before, can you explain his tendencies?"  
  
"Yes. Dracula is highly intelligent, he has seen much over the years, he is nobodies fool! He is wise enough not to be in plain view. It is most likely as well, that he has found himself a solitary hiding place. he had occupied the house opposite my asylum before, it had been abandoned for many years. I think it is reasonable to presume that the creature is in hiding somewhere similar!"  
  
"His crypt maybe?" Asked Peter.  
  
"No, it was one of the first things we did, it is empty."  
  
"Damn. Any ideas then guys?"  
  
"Just one." Muttered Ray.  
  
He pulled up his PKE meter and turned it on, as the little window flickered into life, I could see what can only be described as a living map! This technology was amazing, but now wasn't the time to be admiring it. On the map I could see several coloured dots, by the coast, there were six green dots, they were us; Ray explained. I could also see the location of the asylum, inside it were several green dots, evidently the inmates and Winston. It was the red dots that interested me however. surrounding the asylum were at least fifty. to tell the truth it was more like one massive block! Every vampire in the town was there. except one!  
  
"Gotcha!" Yelled Ray in triumph. "Gentlemen I think we've just found Dracula!"  
  
There was a single red dot by the riverside, it was smaller than the rest, but it was notable.  
  
"That's the only solo one, it has to be him!" Continued Ray.  
  
I noticed that there was an extremely small yellow dot next to "Dracula's one". I asked Ray what it could be, he shrugged it off as a malfunction.  
  
"Let's go then!" Exclaimed Van Helsing, he readied his wooden stake in his hand.  
  
We set off on a run towards the riverside, we were largely un bothered by vampires, although Ray noted that the un-dead had gotten inside the asylum and were patrolling the halls.Thankfully there would be no way that they could get into the cells.  
  
The riverside was remarkably quiet, it sent a chill down my spine. There was absolutely no sign of Dracula, let alone a single vampire.  
  
"Doctor Stantz," Said Van Helsing, "Are you sure the readings were accurate?"  
  
"Yes, definitely! I don't understand. he should be right here."  
  
"Hang on a minute!" Said Peter. "I have an idea"  
  
With that Doctor Venkman disappeared behind one of the walls, during this time I noticed how odd Holmes was acting. I was about to say something when Peter made his return.  
  
"Guys, I've found something!" He said, beckoning us over to him. Venkman took us behind the wall, and he revealed a service tunnel, with a ladder set leading down into the dark and dismal tunnels beside the river. "Bet ya ten to one that Drac is down there!"  
  
"Good thinking!" Remarked Holmes.  
  
"Yes, quite ingenious!" I said.  
  
We began to climb down the ladder, it was even darker inside than we had guessed, thankfully, Doctor Seward had brought a gas lamp with him. He carefully lit the wick, bringing a soft glow into the tunnel. The floor beneath us was wet, a thin layer of water coating it.  
  
"Ray," Whispered Peter, "Have you still got a signal from Dracula?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Ray, "it's getting stronger, we should be there shortly"  
  
"Great, now listen up guys! Do we all know what we're doing? And are we all armed?"  
  
There were murmured yes's all round.  
  
"Right then!" Continued Peter, "We should all have one wooden stake and a cross each. It's a pity we couldn't get the guns."  
  
"They would have been no use anyway!" Exclaimed Van Helsing, "We are better off without them."  
  
"Listen!" Exclaimed Ray, "I think we're here."  
  
"And you know that how?" Asked Peter.  
  
"This is where the signal is coming from!"  
  
"Funnily enough. I don't see him!"  
  
It was than I heard a deep, booming, thick foreign accent behind us, we span round to be confronted by a tall, dark haired man.  
  
"It is no wonder you did not see me! I have developed many ways of remaining unseen over the years, welcome to my hide out. as you have probably guessed, I am Count Dracula, two of you I know, Doctor Seward, and Doctor Van Helsing. but who prey tell, are the rest of you?"  
  
Peter stepped forward, he pulled up his cross and thrust it towards Dracula's face, the creature hissed in terror and hid it's head behind his arm.  
  
"We're the one and only Ghostbusters!" Yelled Peter, pushing the cross further towards the Count.  
  
Dracula roared, he threw his arm out, slamming into the cross Peter was holding, causing his arm to knock against the wall. Dracula's hand began to burn after touching the crucifix, he hissed in pain.  
  
"Agh!" Yelled Peter, as he clutched his arm in pain, I ran forward to help him, yet as I did so I felt a hand on my arm holding me back. I span round to see what was wrong, it was Holmes' hand on me, and then I saw his face. cruel and merciless. Holmes had become a vampire.  
  
"Van Helsing!" I cried out, "Help!"  
  
Van Helsing snapped his head sideways, his face turned white when he saw Holmes. He shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a thick rope. This he threw around Holmes, pulling him off me. Holmes roared, angry, all signs of humanity had faded from his face. Whilst Van Helsing and Seward restrained my old friend, I was left free to fight Dracula along side Peter and Ray.  
  
I pulled my crucifix out of my pocket and pushed it deep into Dracula's face, he screamed in agony, as his skin smouldered and burnt. Ray desperately tried to get close enough to drive the wooden stake through his heart, but the Count was too strong and was able to push us back time after time. It was then I had an idea, I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my small doctor's knife, I opened it, revealing a three inch blade. I threw myself to the floor and drove the blade right the way through Dracula's foot. The pale faced monster roared in pain, he reached down for me, his mighty hands gripped my coat and he lifted me clear into the air. He was about to threw me against the side of the cave and I collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, my body ached. Dracula punched Peter in the face, sending him falling backwards into me. Ray moved forwards, but was greeted with a harsh kick to his stomach, Dracula turned and fled, Van Helsing and Seward were desperately trying to restrain Holmes.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled Ray, pulling himself to his feet "We have to stop him!"  
  
Peter and I stood up, we gave chase, the adrenalin pumping through my blood! Dracula was leading us back out to the riverside! There would be more room to fight there, the fate of England was hanging in the balance, and we were the only ones with the power to stop it!  
  
The three of us emerged from the tunnels, Dracula was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Damn it!" Roared Peter, "we've lost him!"  
  
Suddenly I heard a roar, Dracula leapt from out of a tree behind us and forced me to the ground, his fist met my face hard, I felt my nose break under his power, the two of us rolled towards the riverside. The vampire kicked me hard and threw me off, he stood up ready to inflict more damage upon my person. And it was then that Peter saved me! Doctor Venkman charged at the monster, throwing the two of them into the river. As informed readers will no doubt know, Vampires are unable to cross flowing water.  
  
Dracula howled, the flowing river weakening him, I could see Peter and the un-dead creature engaged in desperate combat, Peter's head was plunged underwater, Dracula laughed manically. The water was disturbed, Peter was fighting for his life. and suddenly. a look of horror passed over Dracula's face, he began to scream, horribly, enough to make ones blood run cold! Dracula's features became less defined, his definitive eyebrows and his chiselled jaw began to loose it's shape, the skin was crumbling away. before long his face was reduced to the ashen white skull beneath. it was a horrific sight. Dracula screamed in agony one last time, and his body turned to dust. destined to be dispersed across the earth's seas. Dracula was gone, there was no possible way that he could be again resurrected.  
  
But Peter had not yet resurfaced.  
  
"Damn it!" Shouted Ray, he pulled off his jacket, threw down his PKE meter and jumped into the river.  
  
I watched on, Ray disappeared beneath the water, I was helpless to do anything. it had been two minutes. finally Ray pulled his head out of the water, he held Peter in his arms and he swam for shore. Behind me, Van Helsing, Seward and Holmes came stumbling out of the tunnels, it was plain that after Dracula had been killed, the infected had returned to their old human forms. Ray pulled himself and Peter out of the water, I rushed over, now I had a chance to make a difference! I sat down beside Doctor Venkman and checked his pulse. he wasn't breathing! I clamped my mouth over his and breathed hard. His lungs inflated. There wasn't much time, I feared that Peter had been underwater too long. I placed my hands on Pete's chest and pressed down. one, two, three, four, five. And breath! I once again blew hard into Peter's mouth. Again, I applied pressure to his chest. One. two. three. four. five.  
  
Peter began to cough violently, he was alive!  
  
"Thanks" He spluttered.  
  
"Don't mention it." I replied.  
  
Ray and I helped Peter to his feet, we limped over to our colleagues. Holmes was far better now, and had only come out with a couple of bruises. Ray picked up the PKE meter. He looked at the little window.  
  
"Are all the vampires gone now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Said Ray, "All the red dots have been replaced with green ones! It seems like. what the hell?"  
  
"What's happened?" Coughed Peter.  
  
"The entire screen has turned yellow!"  
  
"Glitch?"  
  
"No chance. not on this scale!"  
  
I remember that moment like it was yesterday, a cold icy wind struck up. it blew gently, and somehow eerily.  
  
"Oh oh." Muttered Ray  
  
"Let me guess." Said Van Helsing, "This is bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The ground began to shake, a deep rumble. the sky filled with lightening and all of a sudden a malignant voice spoke from nowhere.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
